The Road Less Taken
by andrea mae
Summary: Elizabeth stood mute, her eyes darting from face to face. But nothing worked. The entrenceway at the bottom of the stairs was filled with red. In truth the red coats had come, but not just red coats. British Green Dragoons. More inside
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth stood mute, her eyes darting from face to face, but nothing helped. The entranceway at the bottom of the stairs was filled with red. In truth the red coats had come, but not just red coats British Green Dragoon's.  
  
"Ah, this is my daughter." Elizabeth's father and pulled her off the stairs. And there she stood, in front of the most feared fighting force on the British side, and most of all in front of the most feared man in the colonies, Colonel William Tavington, and his second in command, Captain James Bordon.  
  
"Miss Watson, we meet again." Tavington took Elizabeth's hand and gently placed a kiss on top of it.  
  
"Yes, so it seems." Elizabeth flashed back to the ball about two months ago.  
  
Elizabeth had been dragged along to meet those who would help her to know. Elizabeth ended up talking to a group of women about a year to two years older than she, at that time she was 17.  
  
"I don't see what the fuss is about; it's just a time to chat." Elizabeth said taking a glass of wine.  
  
"Yes, well there also are other reasons." Alice said taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"Really Alice? Do elaborate." Michelle said placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"Well we can see all of the young, handsome, available, Officers." Trish said.  
  
"Trish!" Michelle squeaked.  
  
Well then Michelle, why don't you prove that you do not like Colonel Tavington-"  
  
"I'm not smitten with him!"  
  
"-Or Captain Bordon." Alice finished.  
  
The three of the laughed, but stopped.  
  
"I'm not interrupting am I?"  
  
"Not at all Colonel, Elizabeth was telling us a funny story."  
  
Tavington raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then you ladies wouldn't mind if I take her to dance, so she can rejoice me with the tale."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"But Colonel you wouldn't understand or like it." Trish said before Elizabeth could finish.  
  
"Well then she'll have to grace me with a dance." And with that he swept her onto the dace floor and just as gracefully into dance.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He smiled down at her. "I'm Colonel William Tavington of the Green Dragoon's."  
  
"Elizabeth Mary Watson."  
  
"Ah, yes the only daughter of Joshua Watson. A legend in the British Army."  
  
"So I'm told." Elizabeth looked over at Michelle who was smiling.  
  
"Yes she is smitten with me. There is no need to ask."  
  
"But I wasn't Colonel." HE seemed a little annoyed at this. But he pulled her closer to him. Elizabeth found this strange, but given his history she knew what he wanted.  
  
"Elizabeth, there you are." Her father puller her from Tavington and led her away. "There are some people I want you to meet." Her father dragged her to meet the Lord General and General. "Elizabeth this is Lord General Cornwallis and General O'Hara." Elizabeth curtsied and each placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
"Elizabeth what a pretty name." O'Hara said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you General." O'Hara smiled and gave a nod of his head. After that it was meaningless chatter of old times. By the end Elizabeth had the worse migraine.  
  
As she was getting in her carriage to leave, Tavington stopped her. "Miss Watson." Elizabeth turned to see Tavington with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maybe I'll see you at the next ball. Then we might have more then a few steps of a dance together." He moved closer to her and brought his hand to her face. "Elizabeth, such a pretty name for such a beautiful face."  
  
"Thank you Colonel but I must be going." She turned and got into the carriage. She left rubbing her temple.  
  
"And this is Captain Bordon." He nodded and placed a sweet kiss in her hand. The Tavington turned to address the group. "Privets wait out side, officers into the library."  
  
Elizabeth watched the one mass split into two. The smaller one of officers went into the library and the larger one of privets went out side. Elizabeth knew they would discuses rooms. Officers would get first picks on the lager and more stunning rooms. And the privets would get the smaller ones and basic rooms.  
  
"Elizabeth are you coming?" Her father asked.  
  
"I didn't know I was aloud to."  
  
"Of course, you know more about the many rooms than I do." He led her into the library. The men were scattered about the room. Elizabeth sat on the desk.  
  
"To start off we have 16 rooms that are not in use now." There were 12 officers, which left 4 rooms for about 25 men.  
  
"The rest will have to set up camp out back."  
  
"We also have servants quarters that are not is use." Her father said.  
  
"How many to a quarter and how many quarters?"  
  
"About 5, maybe 6 and maybe 4 or 5." Elizabeth said before her father had a chance to answer.  
  
Tavington nodded his head. "That will be fine."  
  
"And may I ask how long you are planning to stay?"  
  
Tavington shot Elizabeth the evilest look. "That shall be none of your concern."  
  
"I beg to differ, Colonel. It is of my concern. I need to know how much food to buy, cook, and sever a meal." Elizabeth gave Tavington the sweetest smile. Then her father whispered in her ear.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. He's a very dangerous man at times. Stay on his good side, and we'll talk later."  
  
"Fine." Elizabeth hopped down from the desk and walked to the door. And as she went out she turned around. "Have fun gentlemen." And she left.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Her father ran after her. "You Get back here and show those rooms!"  
  
"No you show them."  
  
"I didn't grow up running about the rooms."  
  
"No but you own the estate."  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's in your name now. You own the estate."  
  
"You're leaving?" Elizabeth backed against the wall.  
  
"Not until you're married and I know you'll be fine." He place a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Gentlemen, this way." Elizabeth said in the brightest tone she could manage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth led the men through the hallways of the estate. Even if you didn't know her that well you could tell she was upset by something. She kept smiling though. Tavington would stare at her endlessly. Elizabeth would act like she didn't see him doing that.

Now they had finished and were standing in the hall. "What about that room?" Tavington pointed to the room at the end of the hall.

"That's my room and my father's next to it." Elizabeth was lying about her father's room next to hers. She had, pretty much, her own wing of the house. And now being the owner of the estate, she deserved it.

"I see Miss Watson." Tavington turned around to his men. "Bordon and I will take the east wing, the rest of you choose your rooms." The men walked off and Tavington and Bordon turned back to Elizabeth. "If you please, show us the servant's quarters." Tavington smiled at her. Elizabeth cringed but tried her hardest not to show it.

"It's a little bit of a hike Colonel; it'd be better to take horses."

"That'll be fine." Tavington straitened him self.

"But sir you do have paper work to finish and send to the Lord General." Tavington sighed.

"Your right Captain Bordon. You go with Miss Watson." And with that Tavington left.

Bordon turned to Elizabeth. "Shall we, Miss Watson?" Elizabeth only nodded. And together they walked down the stairs. Elizabeth went to George, their stable boy. Though he was about Elizabeth's age, 18 or maybe even 20.

"Elizabeth, what may I help you with?" He was obviously sweet on her.

"My horse, just bridle please."

"Yes, anything for you Elizabeth." He disappeared and soon reappeared with a dapple gray. "Here you go Elizabeth. Have a fun ride." Elizabeth didn't answer, but instead flung her self up on top of her horse and joined Bordon.

"Miss Watson, I would have offered my horse."

"Captain, I would never take a horse from someone." She said as the began at a walk down behind the house.

"You wouldn't have taken my horse from me; I would allow you to ride double."

"That would have made a fine offer, but I'm sorry I still would have taken my own horse." Elizabeth gave him a smile.

When they reached the servants quarters Elizabeth led him in. "Its not that far from the main house, but if it keeps a roof over the soldiers heads I'm sure it will work."

"Yes it will, thank you Miss Watson."

"Oh and Caption, one more thing."

"Yes?" Elizabeth moved closer to him.

"Its Elizabeth, Miss Watson was married off three years ago." Elizabeth smiled and went back out to mount her horse. Bordon came up to her.

"Elizabeth?" He stumbled over her name.

"Ye-" She was cut off by a kiss. Bordon so boldly kissed her. But there were no witness about. Elizabeth was stunned and a little taken back. "May I ask as to where that came from?"

"I've loved you Elizabeth, since I first saw you."

"Back at the house?"

"No two months ago at the ball. Your beautiful chestnut brown hair, you sparkling green and blue eyes. Everything about you captivated me." Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but Bordon held a finger to her lips. "Don't talk. I just wanted to say that, it has weighed heavily on me during the past two months."

Elizabeth opened her mouth again, and this time Bordon tried to silences her. Elizabeth's will to talk over powered him. She pushed his hand away to stare him in the eye. "Captain, I am a loyal woman. I have always been. But when you love someone else you must crush those who stand in your way. I know it's the same during war. So if you please let us go back to the main house."

The rest of the ride home was a quiet one. Bordon kept trying to figure out who she loved. But it was on use, no one but the stable boy came to mind. When they arrived back to the main house, Elizabeth seemed eager to run to her room. She ran pass the butler, a group of Dragoons, even the Colonel and her father.

"Lizzie?" A rather large, colored woman appeared. "Mr. Watson what happened to Lizzie?" Mr. Watson only surged an answer, for he too was at a lost for words. The woman made her way to follow Elizabeth.

"No Gabbie, you need to finish your work." Gabbie puffed at Mr. Watson and muttered to her self.

"You sold the other one, now you gonna sell my Lizzie...." Her voice disappeared as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Elizabeth flung her self onto the bed and began to cry. Her whole life was about being ready to marry, produce heirs, and work to her husband's expatiations. Everything was to come down to the next couple of years.

There was a knock and her father's voice came floating in. "Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Fine!" Elizabeth said as fast as she could.

"Elizabeth, don't hold your feelings in," Her father said walking in.

"GET OUT!" She screeched but her father kept making his way in. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" She began to throw things at him. First pillows, then small glass bottles and what ever else she could get her hands on. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Just then Elizabeth fell on her bed into a pile of hair, skin, silk, and sobs. Her father backed out of her room and left her there.

The next morning Elizabeth woke early to hear the sound of spurred boots across the landing, then down the stairs and soon disappearing all together. Elizabeth waited until she heard the sound of hoof beats moving away from the estate. She then watched to make sure all of them were gone. Once she knew it was safe she changed and headed down to the kitchen. Gabbie had saved a plate of food from breakfast.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Gabbie said not looking up from her work. She was kneading bread. "My dear Lizzie, come over here." She wiped her hands on her apron and pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"Oh Gabbie." Elizabeth gave her a hug and sat down at the small table in the middle of the room.

"Here." Gabbie gave her a plate of food that was left over. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you." She started to eat when the neighbor's son came over. He liked Elizabeth.

"Thomas. So nice to see you."

"And it's nice to see you this beautiful afternoon." He smiled at her. "May I ask if Elizabeth is home?"

"She is, she is. Come this way." Gabbie led him in to the kitchen.

"Good day Elizabeth."

"The same Thomas. May I ask as to why you're here?"

"I would like to have you accompany me in a ride."

Elizabeth looked at Gabbie. "Yes Thomas I will accompany you." Elizabeth smiled at him and thought about how mad her father will be when he found out. "Will you excuse me while a change in to more a proper attire."

She smiled at Gabbie and the two of them walked up to her room. Gabbie helped her tie her bodice. As soon as she was done Elizabeth went to meet Thomas and ready her horse.

A carriage and a lone rider pulled up in front of the estate. Gabbie noticed Mr. Watson's figure. But who was in the carriage, she didn't know nor did she have an idea. Gabbie watched as two Slaves walked out. The slaves brought the one trunk in the house as Mr. Watson helped the person from the carriage. Gabbie gasped and covered her mouth when she saw who it was.

The whole afternoon Elizabeth and Thomas had been ridding around the fields that connected their estates. Thomas was young; he was tall and also had a handsome face. Brown eyes, a tanned face framed by shoulder length black hair.

Soon they stopped at the river that divided the two lands. Thomas had his arm around her shoulders and they just watched the water as if flowed.

"Where was your father this morning?"

"I'm not sure. I had just woke up when you came." She looked up at him. Her eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight.

"It's getting late, you should be getting home." He helped her up and on to her horse. Everything felt right that day, that nothing could go wrong.

When they got to the estate it was just starting to get dark. Thomas helped her off her horse, gave it to George to and walked her to the porch.

"Thank you for such a fun day, Thomas."

"It was only made fun from your company," He smiled at her then down at the ground. "Elizabeth there is something I would like to ask you." He drew a deep breath.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Elizabeth's father came running out. He chased Thomas away. He then turned to face his daughter. "What your mother would say if she saw you now."

"What she would say if she saw you chase my only suitor away!" Elizabeth screamed at him. Then the sound of horses hooves could be heard, the dragoons had returned.

Elizabeth ran off as she saw them approach and dismount. They made there way up to the house.

"Elizabeth! Stop!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the library.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. Her father then shut and locked the door.

"Stop this!"

"NO!"

The dragoons had now assembled out side the doors listing to the fighting.

"You need to stop running away with that Libby boy!"

"I'll do what I want! I'm 18 and now I own the estate! If I do not want to be taken advantage of then I need a husband! And Thomas is the best you could ever hope for!"

She went to open the door when her mother voice came from the dark corner of the room.

"Elizabeth, please calm down. You will find a husband soon enough."

"What are you doing here?"

"I arrived to day."

"You so post to be somewhere in Europe, Ireland or England. Not here."

"You're not happy to see me?"

"No when you got up and left when I turned ten! Then you expect me to be all happy that you came back? I think not!" Elizabeth flung open the door to see the group of dragoons in the hall way. She rolled her eyes and pushed through them.

As she was going she was looking at the different faces. When she got to Borden's her heart skipped a beat. The memories of the night before came up and she felt all warm and fuzz. But she pushed pass him too. Not sparing a moment. She descended the stairs to her room when her father yelled after her.

"Be ready for dinner in half an hour!"

"Yes, Elizabeth, We will have lots to catch up on!" Her mother yelled.

"We have nothing to catch up on!" Elizabeth yelled just before she slammed her door.

Elizabeth leaned against the door and buried her face in her hands. Her mother had returned after 8 years of not caring about her daughter. And worst of all she wanted to be like they were. That would never happen. She left her and her sister, who was married off and never heard from again. There was no way a mending old ties. Elizabeth had Gabbie and Gabbie taught her everything she needed to know. Elizabeth was not going to let her become part of her life again, only to have her walk back out when she got bored.

Elizabeth had been so deep in though that she jumped when someone knocked on the door. All of her old memories of being hurt and wishes were pushed from her mind. She straighten her self out, took a deep breath and opened the door. She found one of the maids there.

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Charity, come in." Elizabeth said as she saw the Colonel and his Captain watching her.

Once the door was shut Elizabeth opened up to her. "Did you know she was coming back?"

"No I didn't, or at least I didn't until I saw her coming in around mid afternoon. I'm sorry Elizabeth. I know what you and your sister had to go through when she left." She sighed heavily. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"A person to confided in or vent to would be nice."

"Consider it done." Charity smiled at her. "Now let's get you ready for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth walked into the dinning room to see her father at the head of the table holding her mothers hands. The dragoons were starting to sit. Tavington and Bordon to one side. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her mother. How could someone leave two young daughters for 8 years. Let one of them be married off and then try to make it feel like nothing ever happened. Elizabeth owed her a lot but she would never give it to her, she'd rather die before showing her mother any sort of emotion, other than displeasure and frustration.

"Elizabeth, so wonderful of you to join us." Her father said with a smile.

"If you say so." Elizabeth took the seat next to Bordon. She knew he tensed, she could feel it. Inwardly Elizabeth laughed, but outwardly she kept her smooth face.

Everyone was now seated at the table and the food was served, glasses of wine were filled and refilled as was the case with Elizabeth. She had been drinking glass after glass of wine and barley touched her food. Her cheeks became rosier and her eyes glossy. It was clear to everyone that she would be sick come tomorrow morning. Elizabeth sat listing to the talk around her. Most of it about her mothers travels. Soon Elizabeth couldn't take it.

"I just can't wait to catch up on things with my daughter."

"Don't you mean daughters? Oh that's right since Catherine was married three years ago the "Family" disowned her. And we have nothing to catch up on. You left, Catherine is gone, I'm still here and this is my land. Is there anything else I need to add?" She pause for a moment. "No I think that's all, so if you excuse me I will now take my leave." She got up and threw her napkin on the table.

Everyone stopped and watched the young woman leave in a hurry.

"Elizabeth." Her mother ran after her. "Elizabeth stop this, your acting like a child and I don't like it." Her mother was following her up the stairs.

"I was ten when you left, ten! And Catherine was eleven. The two of us had to split the household chores. At those ages we should have been playing with dolls, doing embroidery, learning to play the piano, learning a new language. But no we worked and we worked hard. Then when Catherine was sixteen, sixteen! She was married to a thirty year old! I was only fifteen and I had to run this place by myself. So don't tell me I'm acting like a child!" Elizabeth slammed her door, only to have it thrown open with as much force.

"Elizabeth what has changed you?"

"You leaving! No leave me alone!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"I had a chance to leave, to go live with Catherine and her husband, but I didn't. I knew father would need help. I stay! I am loyal to the people than need it. And your not one of them!" Her mother raised her hand and slapped her across her face. Elizabeth landed with a hard thud.

By now everyone in the dinning room had fallen quiet. They listened to the fight between mother and daughter. They all could have done something to stop them, but this had been coming for a long time by the sounds of it.

Then there was the sounds of feet moving across the landing and then down the stairs.

"Elizabeth get back here!"

Elizabeth ran out of the house throwing she shoes as she ran. She ran to the barn. George was there.

"Elizabeth what are you-"

"Save it!" She grabbed her horses bridle, put it on, flung herself onto the horses back and took off. As she left she saw her mother yelling at her from the porch. Elizabeth didn't know where she was going to go she just knew she was going.

Her mother walked back into the dinning room. She stood at the door, her face plan and pale.

"Anna, where's Elizabeth?"

"You should know John!"

"Anna! Tell where my daughter is!"

"She left, gone, she rode away! Are you happy?!" She sank to the floor. John ignored the crying heap. All the dragoons looked at each other. They had no idea what to do.

Then John got up and went out side. "George! Ready my horse now!" He walked back in, stepping over his wife. He drained his wine and went you stairs.

"John where are you going?"

"To find the last daughter I have left."

"Mr. Watson!" Colonel Tavington ran after him. He turned and looked down at the younger man.

"Yes colonel?"

"Might I offer my dragoons search for her tomorrow on patrol?"

The older man thought a moment.

"Yes John let them look for poor, poor Elizabeth."

"Shut up woman!" Anna cowered away.

"Yes I would like that, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. It will be the least we could do after you graciously opened you home to us." He smiled at the man standing before him.

"Thank you very much."

The next day had come too soon. Elizabeth had spent the night in a tree. And to make matters worse it had rained and her horse ran off. She sat as the gray sky above her lightened, but still it rained. Over the course of the night Elizabeth had developed a very bad cough and she had trouble breathing. She couldn't keep warm and was shaking. Elizabeth waited and watched. She tried to breath. But she was thrown into a fit of coughing. She was coughing so hard that she lost her grip on the wet branch and fell.

The dragoons went out on their daily patrols. So far there was no sing of Elizabeth, except for the horse tracks here and there. Until the came to a rode that wound in the woods. Colonel Tavington saw Elizabeth's dapple gray hose running in the woods. He motioned Borden to come up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"She's around here."

"How do you know sir?" Bordon looked puzzled at him. Tavington only pointed to the horse running away. "What should we do sir?"

Tavington went to answer but was cut off as the sound of coughing and then someone hitting the forest floor was heard. "Spread out and find Elizabeth, on foot!" The group dismounted and walked into the woods. Tavington and Bordon split up as well.

Elizabeth lay unconscious on the ground. She was hardly breathing. As she was slowly coming back, she heard people walking around the area. Then someone shouted and she felt herself be picked up by two strong arms.

Bordon had found her. "Colonel I found her!" He yelled before he picked her up and made his was back to the road. Soon the dragoons emerged from the woods. Bordon still held Elizabeth as the Colonel made his way to be them.

"Sir she's in bad shape. She needs to see a doctor and it will be hours before they would be able to get one. Let me take her to the fort, its not far. She could get the medical attention she needs."

Bordon was pleading with his commander. Tavington knew if she didn't see a doctor soon she would she worst. "Take McKay and Wilkins with you."

Tavington took the young woman from the Captain. Then he handed her to him as he was settled in the saddle.

The group of three rode hard to the fort. They were met by General O'Hara.

"What is this? Bring another woman to your bed?"

"O'Hara!" Bordon yelled. "She is sick; we were staying at her father estate. She ran off and we just found her this morning. She was unconscious. She needs to see a doctor."

O'Hara nodded and led them to an unused room in the estate. Bordon laid her down ever so gently. Wilkins had gone to get a doctor with O'Hara. McKay hung back by the door as Bordon had pulled up a chair next to her.

He looked lovingly upon her. Her hair spread out on the pillow, how she looked peaceful when she slept. As if she had no troubles in the world, as if this war had never been and it was just a story.

"Captain Bordon, I'm Doctor Harrington. I will need to ask your men to step out."

Bordon nodded and McKay and Wilkins walked out and shut the door.

Bordon told him of what happened and where and how he found her. Then the doctor examined her.

"Captain, would you come with me?" He nodded and walked outside the door.

"Captain she has Hypothermia. And the coughing and wheezing is from a cold that will pass. She needs to stay here and be kept warm. You and your men are free to go, if you want."

Bordon nodded. "Wilkins, McKay."

"I'll be inside." The doctor left and let the men have a talk.

"Sir." They both said in unison.

"Go back and tell her parents that she has Hypothermia. Tell Colonel Tavington that I will be staying with her and I will meet up with him."

Both nodded and left. Bordon entered the room once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke the next day to see Bordon sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was asleep. Elizabeth looked around she didn't notice where she was. She was not in her estate or one of her family members or a maid she knew would be sitting with her. Then the memory of falling came back and someone picking her up. She knew it must have been Bordon who saved her. She owed him. She tried to get up but it was as if all the strength was taken from her. She let a little whimper of frustration out. At this Bordon woke.

"Miss Watson, are you alright? Do you need the doctor? I'll go get him."

"Captain, I need to know what happened."

"You have Hypothermia. You need to rest and keep warm." Bordon was worried and it showed. Most of the time he kept his emotions concealed.

"But I can't." She began to shake. Bordon ran out and got the doctor.

He retuned with the doctor. "Elizabeth, I'm doctor Harrington. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry and cold, very cold." She said trying to swallow.

"We can arrange for some food to be brought up to you and we'll try our best to keep you a warm and comfortable." He smiled down at her.

Elizabeth tried to sit up but couldn't.

"No don't do that, you need to rest. Take it easy. Bordon will be here." And with that he left and Bordon followed.

Once out in the hall he told him, "There are more blankets in the closet, top shelf. Oh and if she continues to complain about being cold, I'd hate to ask you but lay next to her. Your body heat will help warm her."

Bordon looked surprised at his request.

"Trust me it will help her, its not like I'm asking you to make love to her." The doctor laughed and walked away. Bordon just watched the man as he left.

Bordon returned to find Elizabeth shaking in her sleep. He walked over to the closet and pulled out two more blankets. He opened them and covered her. He then removed his Jacket, vest and boots. He climbed in behind her and pulled her close to him. Soon he too fell into sleep.

Elizabeth sat in the corner of the library in a chair reading. It had been a week since she had come to the fort. And three days since she had been strong enough to get up and walk around. Twice Captain Borden had to carry her up to her room. She still was weak and couldn't climb the stairs after short walks through the fort. Now she would have breakfast in her room, then walk down to the library and read until dinner.

"Miss Watson." Elizabeth looked up to see General O'Hara.

"General." Elizabeth smiled at him. He graciously returned the smile and took a seat next to her.

"It's almost time for dinner, and I thought you could use some company. Seeing as how you were down her all day with no one to talk to."

"Thank you General." Elizabeth closed her book and set it on her lap. The General, along with other; mostly single soldiers privets or Officers, seemed to be attracted to her or at least her looks.

The General reached for the back of the book and looked at it. "William Shakespeare?"

"I love his writings." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"'From you I have been absent

When proud-pried April, dress'd in all his trim

Hath put a spirit of youth in everything,

That heavy Saturn laugh'd and leap'd with him.

Yet nor the lays of birds, nor the sweet smell

Of different flowers in odour and in hue,

Could make me any summer's story tell,

Or from their proud lap pluck them where they grow;

Nor did I wonder at the Lily's white,

Nor praise the deep vermillion in the Rose;

They were but sweet, but figures of delight,

Drawn after you, you pattern of all those.

Yet seem'd it winter still, and, you away,

As with your shadow I these did play.' "

"_I Have Been Absent_. I am very impressed General."

The General began to glow at her praise.

"But I must rather like this one." Elizabeth cleared her throat and began. "'Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand' ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor on man ever love.' "

"Well that was _Let_ _Me Not to the Marriage of True Minds_." The two of them gave a short giggle. They had not heard the dragoons arrive.

"I hope we're not interrupting, General." O'Hara and Elizabeth's head sharply turned towards the door. There stood William Tavington and his dragoons.

"No not at all Colonel." O'Hara said looking back at Elizabeth.

"Well if you please General, my men and I would like to hold our meeting. So I will ask you to please leave." O'Hara nodded and helped Elizabeth to her feet. He then offered his arm and she reluctantly took it.

"Miss Watson! I must say I never expected you to be out and about. You've healed well." Colonel Tavington said eyeing her.

"Thank you, Colonel." She mumbled. As they left she saw Bordon. Horror written all over his face. He watched as O'Hara escorted her away.

'_How could he? The nerve he had to do that!' _Bordon thought to himself.

"You know Bordon; you should show her how you feel. It will help you get her." Tavington said whispering in his ear. Bordon turned his head to look at his commander.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You spent a week nursing her back to health. And you stare at her when ever you get the chance. Just show her how you feel before that excuse of a man gets in your way or worst..."

Bordon didn't need his commander to continue. He walked into the meeting and shut the doors.

O'Hara led Elizabeth out side and into the gardens. Elizabeth had to admit that the General had qualities she liked about him. He was soft spoken and very gentle. He knew his poetry that alone made Elizabeth like him even more. But at the back of her mind she knew she also wanted to be with Captain Bordon. He was your average man. He worked to earn his money, and he gave people respect and compassion when they needed it. And most of all he help heal her.

"Miss Watson, look at those roses." He said leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"Yes. Roses are my favorite flower."

"Really? All colors as well?"

"Yes General, all colors as well." Elizabeth said sounding a little annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, but if you had to choose your favorite color what would it be?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before answering him. "Deep Red."

"Ah, the color of passion."

"And blood." Elizabeth added with a smile. O'Hara was a little taken back at her statement.

"Well, maybe we should be getting back."

"Yes, your right General."

They walked back to the house. A carriage had arrived while they had been on their walk. Elizabeth thought she knew it, but bay no mind to it.

By now the dragoons had finished their meeting and the Officers were starting to sit down.

"General O'Hara," Lord General Cornwallis' aid came walking up to them.

"Yes?"

"His lord General to wishes a word with you about-"

"Say no more." He waved his hand. "Duty calls Miss Watson." He took her hand and placed a gentle on top of it.

He left her standing alone in the hallway. She watched as he started up the stairs.

"Miss Watson." Elizabeth turned around to see captain Bordon.

"Captain!" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You look much better."

"I feel much better. But I never really got a chance to thank you for what you did. I am truly grateful." Bordon smiled.

"I do my best to help where I am needed."

"Thank you so very much." She looked up the stairs when she saw her mother come out of the Lord Generals office. Elizabeth gasped. Then her father came out talking to the Lord General and O'Hara. Elizabeth's heart raised and she became very pale.

"Miss Watson?" Bordon asked, worry once again written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Bordon followed her gaze to her parent and the lord General and O'Hara walking down the stairs.

He let out a small, "Oh."

"Elizabeth!" Her mother rushed to her side. Elizabeth pulled away. "Well... you look better." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth looked at the faces of the men around her, all were smiling but only O'Hara was glowing.

"Let us go eat." Cornwallis said.

"Yes." Her father offered his arm to her mother and followed the General.

"Miss Watson." O'Hara offered his arm and Elizabeth took it. She risked a look at Bordon. He looked hurt, but there was nothing she could do. She walked into the dinning hall her arm wrapped around O'Hara's. Her parents sat to the left of Cornwallis, as O'Hara and Elizabeth sat to his right.

The dinner had passed faster than Elizabeth had expected. But she was forced to endure the dry conversation of the women she sat next to. When the dinner had ended Elizabeth's parents went out for a walk and asked Elizabeth and O'Hara to join them. Elizabeth put up no fight even though she was tired and need to rest. They soon made their way to the gardens.

"Elizabeth, would you come take a walk with me?" Her mother asked. Elizabeth nodded and let go of O'Hara's arm.

The two women went behind a bush and sat on a bench. Elizabeth's mother turned to her.

"Please be truthful, do you have any interest in General O'Hara?"

"He has some, well a lot of qualities that I like about him." Elizabeth sighed. "Why?"

Her mother laughed.

"Why?!"

"Shh, do you not know how to be bloody quiet?"

"I asked you why and you should tell me why."

She took a deep breath. "General O'Hara has asked to court you."

"Huh? Wait, what?!" Elizabeth was shocked. Why would someone like him want her? She was a country bumpkin! She had head Cornwallis say that all the Colonials were country bumpkins.

"Please Elizabeth; General O'Hara is a good match for you. Please do it for your family, be better than your sister. The General is much better than that Farmer who can make more children than he has money for." Her green eyes were pleading.

"Do I have a choice?" Elizabeth asked. "But why me? I am nothing compared to the other ladies."

"Elizabeth don't say that! You're the same as them, maybe even more. You know what hard work is and you do what you're told!"

"Elizabeth nodded and got up. "I will." She muttered to her self.


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE:** This story is pg-13. Please don't get mad at me for anything I write. Some parts maybe rated R but I will use the example and language_ _of the boys in my shop. Clears throat Titanic was rated PG-13 and they showed the boobies! So yea enough shop talk. Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it!_

Elizabeth sat in front of the vanity in her room. It had been a year since General O'Hara had started courting her. Most of their courting had been done through letters. Seeing as how Elizabeth wanted to go home instead of stay at the fort. She went back once every three months and most of the time she spent with O'Hara. She had grown accustom to him. She showered her with poems, roses, and lots of affection. Then five month ago he asked for her hand in marriage.

Elizabeth's mother had postponed her trip back to England. She helped her youngest daughter in a way she never got to do with her oldest. Elizabeth had to sit down with O'Hara and her parents to make out a guest list. That took more time then it took to make her dress. She even had her father try to find her sister. But she heard nothing about it. A week before the wedding Elizabeth was escorted by the dragoons to the fort and there she was slaved to finish her dowry.

Elizabeth's stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. The day of their wedding had come. Everything was in place, or so she was told. She was not to leave her room. So she could not inspect the setting up of things. Some of her belongings had been brought to the fort with her parents, mostly her dresses. She thought back to when she was little. Her and her sister would sit on the roof out side of their room and talk.

Catherine would brush out Elizabeth's long chestnut brown hair, and then she would braid it.

"When I get married I want you to help me plain it Cat." Elizabeth said smiling up at her sister.

"And I want the same thing Beth." They had their own nicknames for each other. And they would never stop using them. Even when they would be punished for it. There was no way to break the sisters of it; they had been that way since they could talk.

"Cat will you promise me that you will never leave me."

"I never will Beth, you know that."

"So, still promise me and promise me that you will help me plain my wedding."

"Only if you promise me the same." Catherine wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"I promise Cat."

"I promise Beth."

A knock on the door pulled Elizabeth from her thoughts. It was now noon time and she was still in her night gown. She grabbed her robe from the bed and put it on. She answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Your bath Ma'am." One of the slaves said.

"Oh right. Come in." Elizabeth opened the door and let them in. They set up the bath and filled it with steaming water. "Thank you."

"Your welcome ma'am." One of the women said.

"Good luck today." Another said.

"And relax." A voice from the door said. Elizabeth's head snapped to see her newly found friend.

"Charity!" Charity was the wife of Captain Mathew E Johnson of the green dragons.

Elizabeth rushed over to her.

"Here I thought you could use this to relax." She handed her a bottle. "Its lavender oil. It helped me on my wedding day. I only thought it fitting for you to use."

"Thank you." She gave her a hug.

"Good luck today, I'll be hoping for the best." She smiled at her friend and left. The slaves left at the same time, but the maid stopped and looked at Elizabeth.

"I'll be back in an hour to do your hair. Your mother will also becoming at the same time to help you with your dress. Now try to relax and everything will be fine." She curtsied and left.

Elizabeth shed her robe and night gown. She walked carefully over to the tub and slipped in. The water did relax her and she put a little bit of the Lavender oil in.

Elizabeth was beginning to fall a sleep when a knock on the door woke her up.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Catherine."

"Oh, come in." Elizabeth paid no mind to the woman who walked into the room. She just kept trying to relax.

"You haven't changed one bit. You hair is just as long and just as brown." Elizabeth's hair was falling over the back side of the tub.

"Excuse me? Katherine you only just saw me yesterday."

"So it seems, but it has been long." Elizabeth turned her face to look at the woman. It was not the maid Katherine, but her older sister.

"CATHERINE!" Elizabeth grabbed a towel next to her and wrapped it around her. She ran to her sister.

"Elizabeth!" They hugged each other.

"It has been too long." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes, Beth, it has." Elizabeth laughed and so did Catherine.

As the happy reunion died down Katherine and Elizabeth's mother came running.

"What happened? Are you alright Elizabeth?" Her mother asked worry in her eyes.

"I am fine." Elizabeth was smiling from ear to ear. Elizabeth's mother was looking around, and then her eyes fell on Catherine.

"Catherine!" Her mother raced to embrace her oldest daughter. She too went to pull away. "What was that about?"

"Because of you I am where I am and I am married to the man that I am. But let us not fight. This is Elizabeth's day and she will be happy. Even if I have to force her to laugh." Catherine smiled.

"Thank you."

"I must say though, you have gotten your self a fine man."

"You've seen him? When?"

"Today as I was coming to the fort. He is very handsome." Catherine smiled.

"Is your husband here?"

"Yes and our five children were left with Henry's family." Elizabeth looked at her.

"He is here?"

"Yes, I am afraid. He said that if I came he would come too. And I couldn't bear not seeing you be married, you where there for me." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well seeing as how we're all up her and Elizabeth's bath has gone cold, there is nothing left to do but get her ready." Katherine said.

Now all the time Elizabeth had spent trying to relax was gone and she felt sick.

"Well I am going to find my husband. Elizabeth I'll see you soon." She gave her sister a hug and left.

Elizabeth sat back down by the vanity. She took deep steady breaths and then buried her face in her hands.

'_What am I doing? I can't marry O'Hara! I love Bordon. He nursed me back to health, with help from the doctor. But still I owe him everything!'_

"Elizabeth, you need to sit up so I can do your hair."

O'Hara had seen two riders come to the fort early that morning. They were met by Elizabeth's father. The woman threw her self into John's arms and he returned the hug. Then the man stretched out his hand and John reluctantly to it in a hand shake. The man was tall and well built. As the woman had a small figure and was much shorter than the man. O'Hara had no clue who they were but it was clear they were from the bride's side. O'Hara walked inside to find a servant that was not busy. He eventually found one.

"Excuse me." The young woman turned around.

"Yes General."

"Could you by any chance have red roses brought up to my room before the wedding?"

"I believe so, General." She curtsied and left.

He had done what he wanted to make her happy, but then she also loved poems. He made his way to the library and took one of the books up to his room.

Elizabeth was shaking when she was waiting by her door to go down. She could hear people talking as they entered the large parlor. She busied her self by looking around at different things. But most of all her hair. Katherine had pinned in a small crown of small white flowers. She also curled her hair and pinned most of it up. She left the last line of curls to hang on her neck line. It was beautiful and she wished she never had to take it out. Then she stood in front of her full length mirror admiring her dress. The dress she made. It was made of light blue silk, the front was laced up with white lace and around every edge was the same lace. The arms, neck, skirt, and even the bottom of the bodice had lace. Everything was beautiful. She couldn't help but tear up. Never before had she done this and she couldn't ask her sister what it was like.

A knock made her look up. Her father came in. "It is time Elizabeth."

She nodded and left with her father.

When they were standing just out side the door to the parlor.

"Nervous?" Her father asked.

"Am I to answer that or look away?"

"Don't worry Elizabeth I was nervous on my wedding day. It is a natural thing."

"Really? It doesn't feel it." He laughed and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

The door opened and one of the maids came out. She walked over to Elizabeth and her father. "One minute. The groom is coming in." She waited by the doors. When the doors opened she jumped out of the way and the wedding march started. Elizabeth took a deep breath and they started in.

Elizabeth's eyes darted and she wore a smile on her face. But when she eyes hit Bordon's she had to look away, Next thing Elizabeth knew she was standing before O'Hara.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Her father said loudly. He shook O'Hara's hand and gave a kiss to his daughter. Then Elizabeth liked arms with O'Hara and turned to the preacher.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered her today to witness the joining of his mane and this woman in holy matrimony." O'Hara looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. She smiled back. ". As they go forth into the life of marriage we pray that god may take them into his good graces and bless them with contentment and happiness."

The preacher looked up. "If man knows a reason why this man should not marry this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher waited before continuing. Every one was silent.

"Elizabeth Mary Watson, do you take General Charles Hue O'Hara to be your husband, to love and honor him, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you General Charles Hue O'Hara take Elizabeth Mary Watson to be your wife to love and honor her, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you have a ring as a symbol of you love?"

O'Hara reached in his pocket and pulled out a golden band with diamonds and emeralds incrusted on it. And on the inside was _'I love thee until I die.' _ Elizabeth had never before seen anything like it. Not even her mothers ring was like hers. He gently took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"I pronounce you Man and Wife." O'Hara and Elizabeth smiled and kissed. "It is my greatest pleaser to present to you General and Mrs. Charles O'Hara." They turned and walked back down the isle.

They kissed once more and waited for the receiving line. Everyone came out giving the congratulations and hug or handshakes.

Once that was done O'Hara and Elizabeth went to a spare room where they waited for the guest to take their seats.

"Elizabeth." She looked up from where she sat.

"Yes Charles?"

"I have this for you, I wrote it down this morning." He took out a piece of paper and read off it. "'It lies not in our power to love or hate,

For will in us is overruled by fate.

When two are stripped, long ere the course begin,

We wish that one should love, the other win;

And one especially do we affect

Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:

The reason no man knows; let it suffice

What we behold is censured by our eyes.

Where both deliberate, the love is slight:

Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight.' "

"Who Ever Loved That Loved Not at First Sight?  
By Christopher Marlowe." Elizabeth said happily.

O'Hara smiled at her and kissed her once more. But this kiss was not like the two before it was filled with more passion.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. O'Hara answered the door.

"Sir, you can head to the dinning hall now."

The both of them walked hand in hand down to the hall. There everyone cheered and clapped. They took there seats at the head of the table.

Elizabeth ate very little and drank as much as her tightly tie corset would allow. Everyone was laughing and talking amongst them self's. O'Hara was engaged in conversation with Lord General Cornwallis. Elizabeth began to pick at her food.

"Is something wrong?" O'Hara leaned down to look at her.

"No, everything's fine." O'Hara smiled at her and turned back to his commanding officer.

"You're thinking about what is going to happen later tonight, the unspeakable things." Charity said as Elizabeth was taking a sip of her wine.

Elizabeth choked and began to cough. Charity began to laugh but stopped when O'Hara demanded to know what happened.

"Nothing Charles, I just swallowed my wine the wrong way." Elizabeth shoot a look at Charity who was looking around. By this time people had begun to dance.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth took he hand and both walked out onto the dance floor.

O'Hara spun Elizabeth around and around. Soon one dance turned to two and then four. She became so dizzy and hot that she had to leave.

Elizabeth went out side of the house. The cool night air felt good upon her hot cheeks. The sky was cloudy and the wind carried the sweet smell of rain. Elizabeth took as deep a breath of the sweet air as she could. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone else had come out side. He put his arms around her and Elizabeth began to push away.

"It looks like its going to rain, why don't you come back inside."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his. "Yes Charles, you right." She turned around to face him not breaking the circle.

"Come on then." He took her by the hand and led her back into the house.

Now it was time to make their rounds to the guest. They started off together but as the night wore on the separated. Elizabeth went to talk to a group of women and O'Hara to a group of officers.

"You are surely one lucky man. She's beautiful. She could blend in with, both, farmer's daughters and Noble daughters." Lt. McCoy said.

"Yes General. You do know how to pick 'em." A man in his late 30's walked up to them. He looked worst for ware, but dress well. "Last time I saw her she was nothing but skin and bones. She really has grown in a lot of ways."

O'Hara was growing angry at the man for coming into the conversation and then talking about his wife so openly.

"If I had waited three years I wouldn't have married my wife Catherine." The man gave a laugh.

"Excuse me but that's my wife you talking about."

"You may be Man and Wife in the eyes of god and by law, but you're not in body and soul."

All of the officer's faces went serious. O'Hara's fists where clenched in anger. "What a man and his wife do is their business and their business only."

"Ah, that's right you British don't talk openly about things. You call your selves "gentlemen'."

Elizabeth saw her husbands face and the faces of the officers around him, the she saw her brother-in-law. Elizabeth's eyes darted for her older sister. She was sitting in a corner.

Elizabeth walked over and slipped her arm around O'Hara's. He looked down at her.

"Henry, why don't you dance with Catherine?" Henry looked Elizabeth up and down. Stopping only at her waist, chest and lastly her face. O'Hara had seen this and almost knocked him out. But Elizabeth held tight to him.

When Henry finally left O'Hara turned to Elizabeth. "Who was that?"

"My sister's husband." She spat.

"You don't like him, I take it."

"I don't trust him is more like it. After their second child he started to play around with prostitutes. How she ended up having five children, I do no know nor do I want to. But if I find out that he ever hurt her I would get her away from him. I know she would do the same for me."

O'Hara smiled sown at her. "She won't have to."

"I know but it is the though that counts." O'Hara put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. Elizabeth looked around. Her eyes feel on Bordon, Tavington and Wilkins talking by them self's. Elizabeth lowered her eyes.

"Well gentlemen, it's getting late." O'Hara said pulling Elizabeth's attention back to him. "You must be tired Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded. "Well come along then."

O'Hara led Elizabeth up to their room. When he opened the door to carry her in. She let out gasp in shock. The floor and furniture were scattered with red rose petals. On the night stands where red roses as well. O'Hara was smiling as he let her down. He then shut and locked the door.

"You like it?" Elizabeth nodded and eagerly kissed him and he kissed her back.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to remove his cloths until he was standing in only his breeches and boots. Elizabeth touched his bare chest; it was well defined from his work in the army. He reached up and pulled the many pins and the crown from her hair. He placed them on the night stand. Then he kissed her while he untied the back of her dress. Once that was done Elizabeth let it fall to the floor in one pile. Elizabeth then kicked off her shoes and rolled down her stockings. Now she stood in only her shift and corset. O'Hara pulled Elizabeth to him in a fiery kiss. Elizabeth's hands flew around his neck. He gently moved her onto the bed. He kicked off his boots and started undoing her corset, then her shift. She was for the first time naked in front of her husband. He undid his breeches and shifted her under the covers.

He moved above her and looked down into her green eyes. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Wordlessly he began to kiss her neck then down to her collar bone. He moved his head up to her ear.

"My dear, you have to open your legs." Elizabeth slowly opened her legs. She watched wide eyed as her husband went to enter her.

She let out a small cry that was cut off by O'Hara pressing his lips to hers. He moved his hand down to the out side on her thigh. He began to thrust slowly into her. As his thrust increased in speed Elizabeth's hands went to his shoulders. Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulders as he thrust became deeper and deeper and as she became wrapped more and more in the pleaser she was feeling. Finally they both climaxed at the same time.

"Charles!" Elizabeth yelled arching her back in pleaser as she felt him release his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. She was finally his and belonged to no other, they were man and wife. Once he regained his breath he propped himself up on his arms. He looked down at Elizabeth who was now crying. He pulled out of her and rolled over.

"Shh Elizabeth," He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead, "Don't cry, I am here." He wiped away her tears. She buried her face in his chest and he pulled her tighter to him.

The next morning Elizabeth woke to fine her self alone in bed. She opened her eyes to see O'Hara standing in front of a mirror fixing his uniform. She watched as he looked himself over. Elizabeth looked around the room, as she didn't get the chance the night before. It was a rather large room. The wood was a deep cherry wood. And every thing was just so beautiful and elegant. The fabric was a rich red and the bed sheets were pure white. The petals were still all over the place and the roses were still on the night stand. Elizabeth began to look around for her shift or a robe to put on. She pulled the bed sheet around her as she sat up. O'Hara noticed her.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." He said moving over to her.

"What time is it?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"Almost time for breakfast, my dear." He brushed his hand through her free hair. He gave her a long lingering kiss. When he finally broke away he handed her a robe. Elizabeth put it on and walked over to the wardrobe. She picked out a nice light green dress. She then picked up her shift and corset.

Elizabeth went be hind the screen and tried to do up her corset but it didn't work too well. Elizabeth let it go. She couldn't ask her gentle husband to hurt her in such away.

When she reappeared his jaw fell open. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth looked down at her dress. It was a simple dress that she would have worn when she had time to sit and read. She didn't think it would have that much effect on a man.

"Thank you." He stood and offered her his arm.

They walked down the stairs to the dinning room, which was already filled with guest. Elizabeth heard her father roar with laughter and her mother yelling at him. But she did not hear her sister or her husband. The two of them walked in and took their seat next to Cornwallis.

"About time you two showed up, we were getting worried and were about to send out a search party." Cornwallis laughed and patted O'Hara on the back.

Elizabeth had turned to talk to Charity. "So are you happy?"

"About what exactly?" Elizabeth pushed her water away from her. So not to take a drink like she did the night before and choke.

"About everything in general, your new husband, your new life."

"Yes I am happy, for once." The both of them giggled. Then Elizabeth saw her brother-in-law rush her sister out.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth got up and ran after them.

"Catherine! Catherine wait!" She ran up to her. She kept her head down. "Do you not want anything to eat before you leave?"

"Leave!"

"No I will not." Elizabeth said looking at Henry.

"Leave my wife alone, she dose not need you." He pushed her backwards making her fall on her butt. Elizabeth didn't let that stop her. She then noticed the marks on Catherine's face.

"Did you hit her?!" She went to the sister gently lifting her face.

"What a man and his wife do is their business and their business only. You should know that. Your husband and the rest of them feel the same way."

"But she is my family, my blood. I have every right to know what happened to her."

"No you don't." He pushed her back, this time so hard that she fell into the outer fence.

"YOU!" O'Hara was storming over. "Keep your hands off my wife!" Catherine was kneeling down to help her sister up.

"Keep YOUR wife in line and I won't have to touch her." He said roughly pulling Catherine to her feet and pushing her to her horse. Catherine stood there watching the two of them in a stand off. "Catherine you get on your horse."

"Cant I say-"

"Do as I say woman! Or feel my wrath!" Catherine cowered onto her horse. O'Hara helped Elizabeth up.

Catherine hadn't been moving fast enough for him so he slapped her causing her to fall from her horse.

"Catherine!" O'Hara held his grip on her and she struggled to get to her sister.

"No Elizabeth let her go, we can't do anything, and it's not our place." He whispered in her ear.

"She my sister! My family! My blood!" She broke free of her husband's strong grip and ran to her sister.

"If you ever get a chance to run away, run to our house. I'll be there in about a month." She whispered to her sister as she helped her onto her horse. "Good bye Cat."

"Good Bye Beth." And with that she followed her husband out of the fort and out of her sister's life once more.

Elizabeth turned back to O'Hara who placed an arm around her and led her back.


End file.
